


【超蝙/白灰】牺牲者（pwp）

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：“站在我身边，和我一起建立新的世界。我需要你，布鲁斯。”白灰，睡奸，粗暴sex发生在正义领主成立初期。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 超蝙 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	【超蝙/白灰】牺牲者（pwp）

领主超人回到韦恩大宅时布鲁斯正在熟睡，他灰色的制服皱巴巴地散落在床角，布满旧伤的赤裸身躯陷进了柔软的床垫里，在深色床单的映衬下显得格外苍白。领主超人嗅得到他身上沾染的尘土与硝烟气味，显然连续几天的谈判工作让这只灰蝙蝠疲惫到了极致，回来时剩余的体力甚至不足以去洗个澡或是换上一件舒适的睡衣，而在阿尔弗雷德辞职后显得愈发空旷的韦恩大宅里也没有其他人可以为睡着的他盖上被子。

卡尔伸出手，温柔地拨开布鲁斯额前的碎发，指尖划过他温热的脸颊。布鲁斯眼睑下蒙着一层青黑，微蹙的眉头即使在睡梦中也不曾松开，卡尔用手指按压他眉心那一小块褶皱，力度很轻，布鲁斯却像察觉到了什么似地发出一声鼻音，微微偏头把脸埋进了枕头里。

“布鲁斯？”卡尔膝盖压上床垫的边缘，倾身凑近他的耳边，“你醒着吗？”

布鲁斯双眼紧闭，黑色的发丝凌乱地散着，卡尔吻了吻他微凉的耳廓，戏谑地轻笑道：“不回答我就继续了。”

温热的手掌覆上光裸的肩膀，慢慢下滑到腰侧，那里有一块淤青，表面还有些肿，皮下淤血沉淀成了黑紫色。卡尔记得前几天的城市暴动中有人用火箭弹掀翻了领主维和军队的装甲车——卸下重甲的蝙蝠侠只是个脆弱的人类之躯，新制服轻薄的布料显然不足以地挡住撞击。

没关系，再过不久就不会再有人能够伤害他。

卡尔分开布鲁斯的双腿，大腿外侧的刀伤是上个月的战斗中留下的，伤口很深，当时这里流出的血染红了超人的半边袖子，而现在它只剩下一道结痂脱落的细长红痕，卡尔抚过那些新生的嫩肉，在更里面的腿根处找到了几枚吻痕，颜色已经很淡了，但依然显眼，卡尔凑过去吮吸那里格外柔软的皮肉，在旧的痕迹之上覆盖上一个新的、鲜红的吻痕。

细微的刺痛拉不回布鲁斯沉睡的意识，他依然闭着眼睛，连内裤被扯下都毫无所觉，卡尔随意地揉了揉他安静蛰伏着的阴茎，手指目的明确地潜进股缝里，轻轻磨蹭着那个干燥的入口。他们有好几天没做过了，那时被操得合不上的小穴现在又恢复了紧致，羞涩地含住卡尔的指尖，卡尔试探性地往里塞入一个指节，肠肉立刻缠上来绞紧了他，柔软、温顺，邀请着入侵者更深更狠地攻城略地。

卡尔目光落在布鲁斯微张的嘴唇上，顿了两秒，抽出手指转而按上他的唇瓣，轻松撬开齿关入侵到湿热的口腔里，布鲁斯不适地皱了皱眉，摆头想甩开他，未果，卡尔戏弄般夹住他瘫软的舌尖，剐蹭口腔内壁企图沾取更多唾液，有银丝随着手指的搅动溢出唇角，布鲁斯艰难地吞咽了一下，眼皮抖动着似乎挣扎着想睁开，但卡尔掐准他醒转的前一秒移开了手。

“嗯……”

布鲁斯迷迷糊糊翻了个身，脊背下意识地蜷缩起来，呼吸很快又趋于平稳。卡尔拉高他的右腿，湿润的手指再次顶上了那个入口，顺畅地一直没入到指根，布鲁斯睫毛微微一颤，大腿本能地想要并拢，却因为卡尔欺进他腿间的膝盖而无法如愿。深入体内的手指弯折起来，激起肠壁一波波战栗，布鲁斯气息开始急促，双手神经质地拽紧了床单，屁股不知所措地挪动着躲避，卡尔一手托住他的臀部，第二根手指撬开穴口的间隙，缓慢却不容置疑的慢慢挤进甬道里。

“哈啊……嗯……”布鲁斯喉咙里溢出细微的呻吟，带着一种睡梦中特有的沙哑和绵软，前发被额角冒出的细汗沾湿，一缕缕贴在额头上。体内的手指仍然在不温不火地抽送着，粗糙的指腹几次擦过那个敏感的凹陷，或是隔靴搔痒般按压着周围的软肉，布鲁斯苦闷地摇头，无意识地用浮起薄红的脸颊磨蹭着枕头，每一次喘息都显得疲惫而虚弱，但身体还是为这熟练的挑逗而热了起来，甚至本能地用半勃的阴茎蹭着卡尔的手腕，铃口渗出的前液在氪星人光洁的皮肤上留下一道湿痕。

“倒是比醒着时要诚实得多。”卡尔促狭地弹了一下他红润的顶端，布鲁斯有些吃痛地闷哼了一声，性器却在这样的刺激下更加硬挺，后穴也跟着一阵紧缩，近乎贪婪地吞咽着入侵物，卡尔俯身舔舐他上下滚动的喉结，手指在穴里转了一个角度，突然狠狠地压上了前列腺的位置。

“啊！哈啊……”布鲁斯腰身猛地一弹，轻颤的睫毛几乎是立刻就染上了湿气，他像是被恶梦魇住般无助地缩起肩膀，大腿根紧绷着微微颤抖，腹肌随着卡尔抠弄他前列腺的节奏而不断抽紧。这过于激烈了，深眠之中全无防备的身体在侵略者的探索之中柔顺地敞开，即使被欺负了也不知道反抗，只能不知所措地因对方施加在他敏感点的责罚而瑟缩、抽搐，卡尔按住他挣动的腰身，往被玩弄得红肿充血的穴里送入第三根手指，带点蹂躏性质地辗转碾磨，布鲁斯仰起头，徒劳地吐出几个含混的音节，“嗯哼、不……嗯啊……”

当卡尔握住他的阴茎开始以稍重的力道揉搓时，布鲁斯尖锐的抽气声里终于混进了哭音，他胡乱伸手去挡，又因一次格外狠重的顶弄而无力地摔回床单上，越来越凶猛的快感席卷上来，让他只能混乱地偏过头咬住枕套的一角，唾液将布料濡湿了一小块。他无可抑制地弓起背，潮红的躯体可怜地在领主超人的压制下颤抖，然后他呜咽着释放在卡尔的手心里。

卡尔放缓套弄的速度，由下至上地挤出最后一滴残余的精液，才低头在他的唇角落下一个吻：“晚上好，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯瘫软在他身下，半睁的眼睛还没有聚起焦距，喘息的尾音透着点不常见的脆弱感，他眨了眨眼，一滴生理性的泪水顺着眼角淌下，很快滑进鬓发里消失不见。

卡尔耐心地等了一会儿，布鲁斯终于从被操醒的迟钝与脱力中拉回了神智，蒙着浓重湿气的蓝眼睛缓缓看向他，隔了几秒才哑声说：“……晚上好。”

“戴安娜说你那边谈判不太顺利。”卡尔抚去他眼尾残留的泪痕，嘴唇轻缓地磨蹭他下巴上新生的胡茬，“辛苦了，我们都知道对付那些顽固的政客有多难。”

“只需要足够的利益，他们比你想的要更容易妥协，而且他们怕你、啊！”布鲁斯骤然睁大了眼睛，腰腹紧绷着哆嗦个不停，“呜！等……啊啊……”

卡尔扣着他的膝弯向两边分得更开，硕大坚硬的龟头已经撑开了穴口，正在平稳地往里顶进，氪星人的尺寸完全是三根手指无法比拟的，几乎把穴口的褶皱都撑得平整，布鲁斯咬着下唇忍耐，内里过度满涨的撕裂感让他揪着床单的手用力到骨节泛白，当阴茎深入到手指不曾触及的地方，干涩的刺痛便抽打上神经，他断断续续地吸气，手推拒地抵上卡尔的胸膛：“不行、克拉克……还没……”

“没关系。”卡尔啃咬他通红的耳廓，“很快就会湿。”

粗硬的阴茎一寸一寸没入甬道，强烈的饱涨与钝痛让布鲁斯几乎不敢呼吸，他不清楚自己的穴口有没有因这蛮横的进犯而撕裂，但卡尔握着他大腿的手绝对已经在皮肤上留下了难以消退的淤青，更可笑的是他熟悉这种疼痛——一个兴致高昂的氪星人十分难以应付，战斗，或别的什么带来的肾上腺素升高总让他控制不好力气，布鲁斯不是第一次因此受伤，显然也不会是最后一次。

等阴茎全部进入体内时布鲁斯已经疼出了一身冷汗，神智都有点恍惚，被侵犯到内脏的感受无论经历几次都不会习惯，他努力调整呼吸，伸手揉了揉卡尔埋在他颈窝的脑袋，无奈又纵容地问：“心情不错？”

“当然。”卡尔舔吻着他的颈侧，下身浅浅地在穴里抽送，暧昧地摩擦敏感的内壁，“所以我迫不及待地回来和你分享。”

布鲁斯想说其实你可以不用这么急，但张开嘴只能发出压抑的呻吟。前列腺被狠狠碾过的快感逐渐从胀痛中冒出头，刚释放过一次的前端却没法这么快就硬起来，他喘了口气，捂着小腹想要缓解这种难以忍受的酸胀感，卡尔注意到他的动作，挑了挑眉，突然猛地往他手掌覆住的地方一顶。

“呃嗯！”布鲁斯猝不及防地痛哼一声，手受惊般缩了回去，卡尔顺势把住他的腰胯开始大开大合地抽送，钢铁般坚硬的棍子毫不留情地碾压着脆弱的肠肉，甚至在他肚皮上都顶起了一个凸起，布鲁斯的嘴唇被他自己咬得出血，颤抖的手紧紧拽着卡尔白色的制服布料，弓着腰哆嗦了好一会儿才积攒起说话的力气，“克拉克！慢、啊……别这么……”他喉咙里吞咽了一下，嗓音几乎带着乞求，“慢点……嗯！我真的很累……”

“但你喜欢这个。”卡尔丝毫没有要放慢节奏的意思，音调因情绪高涨而比平时更加高亢，“有个好消息，布鲁斯，我们终于扫除了最后的障碍，过不了多久地球将会进入真正的和平时期。”

他用力将布鲁斯的大腿压向胸膛，几乎是由上至下地侵犯他，布鲁斯后腰都离开了床面，身体被卡尔激烈的挺进撞得摇摇晃晃，意识也不甚清晰，卡尔的话音被“轰轰”的耳鸣声盖过，只有零星几个词传递进了脑海。他眼眶通红，连呼吸都被撞碎，根本无暇去回答什么，索性卡尔也不需要他的附和，只是故意将湿热的气息吹进他的耳孔，一边狠重地操他一边将这几天里发生的事情事无巨细地说给他听，像一个急于得到夸赞的孩子——只是显然他更喜欢主动去索取自己的想要的“奖励”。

卡尔将布鲁斯垂软的阴茎拢在手心里，亵玩似地揉搓，处于不应期器官如实将酸痛传递到神经，布鲁斯鼻腔里溢出忍无可忍的啜泣，胡乱侧过身试图往床边爬，又被轻松按住、钉回那根刑具般的棍子上。这一下捅得极深，布鲁斯有那么几秒甚至失去了呼吸的能力，眼泪瞬间溢出眼眶狼狈地淌了满脸，他勉力伸手握住领主超人的手腕，哽咽地再次请求对方慢一点，得到的回应只是一个安慰性质的吻。

“今天处决了一批记者，就是那几个对于正义领主实行独裁的激进反对派，包括克拉克·肯特。”卡尔吻着他晕红的眼尾，温柔地舔去他的眼泪，“为正义领主接下来对媒体的监管开了个好头，很快我们就能压下所有反对的声音。”

“嗯……唔嗯……”布鲁斯目光涣散，一片模糊的视野中只有领主超人胸口血红的S型标致格外清晰，持续的顶撞夺走了他的力气，他的手脱力地从卡尔手腕上滑落，费力地抓住白披风垂坠下来的边角。就这样昏昏沉沉地被操了一会儿，他几乎被搅散的脑子才迟钝地明白过来到对方话里的意思，顿时挣扎着支起身推开卡尔，脸上浮现出几分难以置信：“什么？”

卡尔似乎不明白他为什么反应这么大，困惑地歪了下头，又笑着去亲吻他的嘴唇：“别担心，露易丝没事，只是被我关了起来。我可不会对朋友下手。”

“不，我是说……”布鲁斯扭头避开他的吻，气息颤抖，“你……杀了克拉克？”

“是，克拉克·肯特是这次清扫中唯一的牺牲品，既能起到足够的震慑效果又没有任何一个真实存在的人为此送命，完美的计划。”卡尔撩开布鲁斯湿透的额发，漫不经心地说，“所以你以后该叫我卡尔。”

布鲁斯怔怔地看着他，眼神就像是在看一个陌生人。卡尔与他对视几秒，无奈地叹了口气：“拜托，只是个称呼而已，我不是在这里吗？”

“你不能……！露易丝也不应该被关起来，而且如果玛莎还在……”

“玛莎会支持我的决定。你清楚露易丝那篇报道给我们造成了多大的麻烦，她需要反省，直到她认识到我才是对的。”

布鲁斯缓慢地摇了摇头，还想再说什么，但卡尔不耐烦地打断他：“够了，布鲁斯，不要为这种毫无意义的事情和我争论。”领主超人声音沉了下去，“为了彻底消除犯罪我必须这样做，多余的仁慈只会让更多的同伴受伤甚至失去生命。”

氪星蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层阴鸷，强烈的压迫感让布鲁斯感到恐惧，他一边不自觉地往后缩，一边尽量平缓地说：“没人想看到悲剧重演，我明白你的感受，但……克拉克，我认为你在这件事情上丧失了冷静。”

卡尔面无表情地看着布鲁斯，目光冷得令人心惊——他看得到布鲁斯眼里的戒备，这只灰蝙蝠明明早已失去装甲与氪石，与拥有绝对力量的人间之神对峙时却依然能维持住自己的强硬。卡尔眯了眯眼，突然笑了，语气像是感慨又像是叹息：“布鲁斯……”

危机感袭上脊背，布鲁斯瞳孔一缩，反应极快地想翻身下床，但他竭尽全力的速度对于氪星人来说也仿佛慢动作回放，卡尔握住他挥来的拳头，顺势将他的两只手都扣在头顶，下身就着这个姿势狠狠往里一顶，以一种完全支配性的姿态凶猛地操进他的后穴，辟开肠肉的阻碍重重地捅进最深处。

“啊啊！啊！……呃啊！”

如果说之前的粗暴只是兴奋之下的失控，那现在就完全是刻意的折磨，那根氪星棍子抽出到只剩个头部又整根没入，每一次都深入到几乎顶进结肠。布鲁斯起初还咬着牙忍耐，但没几下就被操散了神智，无可抑制地在这种惩罚性质的暴力性爱中尖叫挣扎，发颤的尾音近乎凄厉。人类的躯体在氪星人的掌控下显得格外脆弱无力，他被束缚的手腕上浮现出乌青的指印，腹腔也在过重的捣弄下疼得不断抽搐，卡尔咬着他颈侧的软肉，掐着他腰的那只手用力到像是要碾碎他的骨头，布鲁斯在发现越反抗就被操得越狠之后绝望地放弃了抵抗，事实上他也没剩下多少力气，两条能绞断敌人脖子的大腿这会儿敞开着只知道发抖，内侧的皮肤也被撞得青青紫紫，配上红肿的掐痕显得可怜又色情。

等卡尔调整角度开始一下一下狠撞他的前列腺时他已经彻底发不出声音了，啜泣与求饶全都闷在喉咙里，随着耸动的节奏零零碎碎地溢出。脆弱的腺体根本承受不住如此激烈的顶弄，过载的感官刺激交织着流窜进四肢百骸，本来被疼痛折磨得快要崩溃的神经本能地追逐快感，以期能稍微缓解快被捅穿的恐惧，布鲁斯仰着脖子无声地抽气，浑浑噩噩地在快乐与痛苦的深渊中煎熬，领主超人的低笑声回响在他的耳边，他艰难地眨掉眼睛里的泪水，就见卡尔正低头观察着他胯间勃起的阴茎，察觉他的目光便促狭地对他挑起眉：“看，你喜欢我这样干你。”

“呜……”布鲁斯像被烫到一样猛地缩起肩膀，脸上浮现出几分难堪。是的，他早就被操熟的身体在这样猛烈的攻势下早就缴械投降，氪星人坚硬的性器在他的体内顺畅进出，将内里软烂的肠肉翻搅出淫糜的水声——就像超人刚才说的那样，他明明厌恶、甚至恐惧着超人给予的疼痛，却还是湿得一塌糊涂。

几天没得到休息的身体无法负荷这样高强度的性爱，每一块肌肉都酸痛地发出抗议，但血管里游走的电流仍然飞快地扩散开来，从疲惫不堪的感官里拽出那么几丝危险的火星。很显然卡尔不准备让他好过，越来越狠重的顶弄几乎将他逼入绝境，撸动他阴茎的手指也故意抠入顶端敏感的小口里，布鲁斯困难地喘息着，身体在持续不断的操干中逐渐升温，心下却一片冰凉——他不确定这算什么，一个惩罚？就因为他提出了不同的意见？

但领主超人杀了克拉克，他怎么可能对此无动于衷呢？

卡尔放开了布鲁斯的手腕，转而覆上他结实隆起的胸肌，指腹划过那上面陈旧的弹孔和旧疤，又捏住小巧的乳尖拧揉，布鲁斯手腕疼得麻木，因血流不畅而冰冷的手好一会儿才恢复知觉，他在胸前和下身的双重刺激下闷哼一声，抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，苍白的手腕上几道指印触目惊心。卡尔停了一秒，执起他的手亲吻伤处，见布鲁斯反射性地瑟缩了一下，被泪水浸透的蓝眼睛惊慌地看过来，便低下头愧疚地抵住他的额头：“抱歉，布鲁斯。我只是……太想得到你的肯定。”

布鲁斯没说话，偏着头小声地喘气，一向冷峻的脸现在沾满了汗渍和泪痕，看上去十足狼狈，卡尔怜惜地吻了吻他湿红的眼尾，语气温和：“你对我来说太重要，面对你时我总是没办法很好地控制自己……你快要让我发疯了。”

那根阴茎不再针对性地撞击前列腺，而是在最深处小幅度地研磨，被责罚到肿起的腺体终于得到了片刻的休息，绷得太紧的小腹放松下来便是针扎似的麻痛，布鲁斯黑发在枕头上蹭得凌乱，通红的脖颈上还印着个渗血的牙印，满是红痕的身体随着快感而一阵阵痉挛，他眼神迷离，显然被操得有些意识不清了，对卡尔的话也没有反应，卡尔握住他硬挺的阴茎，用指甲刮过柔嫩的龟头，他便激烈摇着头哼出微弱的泣音，小腿胡乱地踢蹬着蹭皱了床单。

卡尔不得不放缓了进攻的速度，一遍遍唤着他的名字，直到他迟钝地转动眼珠子看向这边，才用温热的掌心覆上他的小腹轻轻按揉：“很难受吗？”

布鲁斯实在累得厉害，只闭上眼努力平复呼吸，卡尔托住他的脊背将他抱起来，翻过身以坐姿再次插入，布鲁斯长长地哼吟了一声，额头无力地抵着他的胸膛，嘴里费力地挤出几个音节：“快、结束……”

“放心，不会坏的。”卡尔抱着他的腰，下巴搁在他的头顶，下身不紧不慢地在穴里抽送，“你至少能撑一整晚。”

布鲁斯呆了半晌才反应过来他的意思，原本布满红潮的脸瞬间变得煞白，不管不顾地推着他的肩膀想从他腿上下去，卡尔捉住他的手，安抚地说：“别急，或者你也可以选择答应我一件事情。”

布鲁斯拧着眉吸了吸鼻子，尽量让声音显得平稳：“嗯？”

“暴动被完全镇压之后正义领主会召开一个新闻发布会，正式开始重塑地球的秩序。”卡尔将他的耳垂含入口中吮吸，阴茎逗弄般在肠壁上四处戳弄，“那时我要你站在我身边——并且摘掉面具。”

布鲁斯本来在悄悄抬高臀部好让自己好受点，听到这句话顿时不可思议地瞪大眼睛：“什么？”

“我要布鲁斯·韦恩站在我身边。”领主超人重复了一遍，语气十分轻松，“你已经不需要秘密身份了不是吗？现在的哥谭足够安全，没有疯子和罪犯，不用担心再有人会在小巷里被杀害。”

布鲁斯有那么一会儿像是失去了语言能力，足足过了一分钟他才深吸一口气：“我不明白，如果你们不再需要蝙蝠侠，那我还有什么必要出席你们的发布会？”

“不，蝙蝠侠依然是蝙蝠侠，只是不再有秘密。”领主超人缓缓道，“人类会知道蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯韦恩，知道你为了和平而做出的那些努力，知道……噢，现在也许不是个合适的时机，但是……”他笑了笑，“他们会知道你是我的终生伴侣。”

这次布鲁斯又是很长时间没有说话，卡尔也不催促，只是细细密密地吻着他的下巴、颈侧，像一头正在标记地盘的猛兽。布鲁斯看着他头顶的发旋，蓦地闭了闭眼，反问道：“如果我说‘不’，你准备一直操到明天早上？”

“谁知道呢，也许不止？”卡尔玩笑般地说着，又黏糊糊地去磨蹭他的嘴唇，“拜托，布鲁斯，我知道现在的情况不适合求婚，但今天对我来说真的意义重大。”他叹息着，在布鲁斯耳边微微拖长声音一遍遍呢喃，“答应我吧，布鲁斯，答应我……”

布鲁斯垂在身侧的拳头慢慢握紧，他想也许这就是超人最不为人知的超能力——明明做着残忍的事情，语气却仿佛情人的枕边低语。显然超人掌控了他的所有弱点，每一句话都能戳到他的软肋，那么超人也一定知道——

卡尔抬起头，清澈的蓝眼睛看着他，温和深情得和克拉克如出一辙：

“站在我身边，和我一起建立新的世界。我需要你，布鲁斯。”

知道他从来都无法对着这双眼睛说出任何拒绝的词语。

即使他清楚克拉克在几个小时前已经死去，而卡尔正在用一个残象来逼他切断最后的退路，他也还是苦涩地发现自己所有表示否定的单字全都被封堵在了喉口，哽得心脏都隐隐作痛。

所以他说：“吻我吧，卡尔。”

卡尔吻住了他的嘴唇，温柔而热烈地入侵他的口腔，埋在他体内的性器重新开始戳刺着内壁的敏感点，点到即止的力度很快就让布鲁斯熟知性爱的身体重新瘫软下去。布鲁斯闭着眼承接卡尔的亲吻和侵犯，红痕遍布身体倚靠着氪星人胸膛，随着对方律动的节奏绷紧或放松，姿态近乎温驯，卡尔舔舐着他下唇的伤口，于是相接的唇齿间又带上了血液的咸腥，布鲁斯搁在超人肩头的手微微收紧，在纯白的布料上抓出几道褶皱。

接下来的性爱变得温吞而缠绵，卡尔熟练地抚过布鲁斯身体的每一个敏感点，配合着恰到好处的抽送一步步将他推上高潮，布鲁斯本来就快到极限，这个姿势又插得极深，体内阴茎的每一次顶弄都似乎要操进他的灵魂，他难耐地咬着领主超人的肩膀，没多久便在控制不住的战栗中释放了出来，紧实的腰线在卡尔的掌心里一阵阵发抖，卡尔把住他的胯骨，又狠狠往上冲刺了几十下才射进他身体的最深处，滚烫的精液浇灌在肠壁上，逼出布鲁斯一声嘶哑的啜泣。

“嗯……嗯……”

布鲁斯神智昏聩地喘着气，尾音还残留着高潮的余韵，卡尔将他放回床垫里，他便迷迷糊糊地准备沉入梦乡，卡尔用床头的纸巾仔细擦掉他脸上乱七八糟的水痕，又拍拍他的侧脸：“别睡，先去清理。”

布鲁斯在床单上挪动了一下，似乎是想翻身但是失败了，他勉强掀起眼皮看了看卡尔，嘴里用超级听力都难以捕捉的音量咕哝道：“明天早上再……”

“你会生病的。”卡尔随手在他腿间摸了一把，穴口漏出来的精液里混着淡淡的血丝，“有点裂伤。”

布鲁斯有气无力地冷笑了一下，意思是“这是谁造成的？”。

卡尔耸耸肩，稍微整理好自己的制服便弯腰准备捞起他的腿弯，布鲁斯连动动手指的力气都没有，自然也无法对此表示抗议，但在将布鲁斯横抱起来时卡尔突然动作一滞，侧头似乎在仔细听着什么，半分钟后他长出了一口气，松手让布鲁斯靠坐在床头。

“抱歉，布鲁斯。”领主超人转身匆匆走向门口，“海滨城几所大学发起联合游行暴动，现在戴安娜和约翰都没有时间处理，我得去一趟。”

“卡尔！”布鲁斯在他背后喊道，“那些都还是学生，你……”

“我知道，布鲁斯。”领主超人拉开门，声音里没有一丝温度，“但这种时候任何一点疏漏都可能导致功亏一篑，他们必须得到教训。”他回头朝布鲁斯勾了勾唇角，“我会尽量早点回来。”

“砰”的一声，门被重重关上了，布鲁斯微怔地眨了眨眼，慢慢侧过身躺在了一片狼藉的床上。几分钟前还热得泛红的皮肤渐渐冰凉下去，激情消退后只留下过量的疲惫和身体各处隐隐的疼痛，腿间黏腻的触感也惹人厌烦，他扯过床单胡乱擦了擦从肿痛的穴口漏出来的精液，费劲地蜷起手脚缩进被子里。客厅里传来座钟“铛铛”的报时声，他抬了抬眼，床头柜上的电子钟正好显示零点，代表日期的数字闪动了一下，变成了2月29日。

布鲁斯闭上眼，轻不可闻的话音消散在空气里：

“生日快乐，克拉克。”

END


End file.
